


Oh, mamma mia!

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Purebloods
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamãe Snape faz uma reunião de família e dá um ultimato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, mamma mia!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Inspirado numa simples ilustração e numa piadinha da Elisabeth.   
> Advertência: Contra-indicado para quem está em terapia.  
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest, uma iniciativa do grupo SexySnape em 2005

Severo Snape era um homem bem preocupado quando aparatou nos jardins da mansão que levava seu sobrenome. Ele havia sido chamado em Hogwarts, a pedido de sua mãe, para uma tarde com chá e pouca simpatia. O que será que ela queria?

Ele fechou a capa em torno do pescoço e caminhou apressadamente à entrada da mansão da família.

O elfo doméstico veio à porta:

\- Mestre Severo! Bem-vindo à Mansão Snape.

\- Obrigado, Starky - Ele entregou o sobretudo ao elfo. - Mamãe está em casa?

\- Sim, meu senhor Severo. Starky vai levá-lo ao salão de chá.

Severo ficou ainda mais alarmado. O salão de chá só era utilizado para ocasiões muito, muito formais. Seja lá o que fosse que sua mãe tinha em mente, era coisa séria.

Um grande retrato dominava o salão, decorado em estilo edwardiano, como todo o resto da casa. A pintura trazia seu pai e sua mãe, extremamente jovens. Ele estava de pé, o cabelo negro e o nariz em gancho o fazendo lembrar levemente de Severo. Sua mãe, a seu lado, estava graciosamente sentada. Era uma pose bastante enganadora para quem não conhecia Hisurta Snape.

\- Olá, Severo.

Nova surpresa. Não era sua mãe quem o saudava, entrando na sala, mas sim seu irmão mais velho, Austero. Ele era um homem mais baixo do que o irmão caçula, alguns fios brancos se espalhavam pelo cabelo negro, que ele levava bem curto. O típico nariz Snape, contudo, não estava presente nesse homem de feições mais suaves e amigáveis.

\- Austero? - Severo arregalou os olhos. - Ela mandou chamar você também?

\- Sim. Você tem alguma ideia do que está acontecendo?

\- Não , mas acredito que não vamos demorar a descobrir.

Do retrato, o pai disse:

\- Ah, sim, vocês vão descobrir logo, logo.

Severo se virou para a pintura:

\- O que você sabe sobre isso, papai?

\- Não se preocupe, Severo. Você logo vai descobrir.

Austero disse:

\- Começo a não gostar disso, Severo.

\- Mantenha a cabeça. Em breve saberemos o que mamãe quer.

Foi nesse momento que Starky entrou no salão e anunciou:

\- Mestre Austero, Mestre Severo - Madame Snape.

Com um estalar de dedos, ele fez as portas do salão se abrirem em par, e ela entrou. Era uma mulher toda vestida de peles, de coque e chapéu alto, vestidos longos e ricamente decorados, adornada em joias caras e clássicas, com o suprassumo do bom gosto. Parecia pronta a entrar em qualquer baile de gala da rainha da Inglaterra. Pomposa, ela adentrou o salão garbosamente, com um sorriso e um olhar afetuoso para os dois homens, a voz um gorjeio:

\- Meus queridos filhos.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. A coisa era realmente séria para ela se dirigir a eles com essas palavras.

Austero foi o primeiro a beijar-lhe a mão:

\- Mamãe, a senhora está divina.

\- Obrigada, Austero - ela sorriu, sempre o sorriso diplomático e econômico. - Vejo que não esqueceu os modos. Gostaria que os dois me desculpassem por os meus trajes. Mas como essa é uma reunião informal, eu preferi usar roupas simples, de todos os dias. Dá um ar mais aconchegante. E não precisamos ter cerimônias entre nós três, não é verdade?

\- Mamãe - aproximou-se Severo, respeitosamente -, folgo em vê-la tão bem disposta.

\- Obrigada, Severo - outro sorriso sonserino, e ela estendeu-lhe a mão para que ele a beijasse. - Fico muito feliz em ver meus meninos em casa mais uma vez. Pena que eu tive que chamá-los. Por favor, sentem-se. Vamos tomar chá.

Severo lembrou:

\- Mamãe, a senhor nos chamou no meio de nossos horários de trabalho. Deve ter algo em mente, além de chá e reunião de família.

\- Modos, Severo - ela disse suavemente. Severo jamais vira a mãe erguer a voz em toda sua vida, mas ela sabia ser silenciosamente apavorante. - Ainda sou sua mãe. E tive que lembrar esse fato àquele seu chefe, Prof. Dumbledore. Ele não queria liberá-lo de suas aulas para vir me ver.

\- Não diga que o diretor a destratou.

\- Ele não ousaria - ela disse, com um meio sorriso. - Um tipo bem excêntrico, esse Dumbledore. Mas você ao menos está num emprego bruxo aceitável, Severo. Já seu irmão optou por um estilo... er... alternativo de vida.

Austero não entendeu:

\- Alternativo? A senhora diz isso como se eu fosse um hippie nas ruas. Mamãe, eu trabalho num banco! O que pode ser mais establishment do que isso?

\- Ainda acho que foi isso que matou seu pai de desgosto - ela disse, amarga, olhando para o retrato de maneira afetuosa. - O pobre não aguentou ver seu herdeiro direto trabalhando para duendes e vivendo como um trouxa... Nós, os Snape, * _possuímos_ * bancos, não trabalhamos num deles. - Ela pareceu desolada, ajeitando as peles sobre seu corpo pálido. - Pensei que eu tivesse ensinado você melhor do que isso, Austero.

\- Mas mamãe, eu estou na diretoria de Gringotts! É um cargo muito importante!

Ela o ignorou e virou-se para o filho mais jovem, sorrindo:

\- Felizmente, meu pequeno Severo me trouxe muitas alegrias. Ele não só ajuda a formação das novas gerações de bruxos britânicos como também tem um importante papel no futuro do mundo bruxo. Um orgulho para nossa estirpe!

Austero resmungou:

\- Só porque ele foi aceito como Comensal da Morte...

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nada de inveja, Austero. Só porque seu irmão é um dos leais servidores do nosso amado Lord das Trevas e você preferiu não tomar partido, isso não é motivo para você ficar todo verde sonserino. Aliás, pelo menos esse desgosto você não nos deu: foi sorteado em Sonserina.

Severo preferiu não esclarecer sua mãe sobre seu real papel junto ao Lord das Trevas. Ela teria uma síncope se descobrisse.

\- Mas eu não os chamei aqui para ficarmos rememorando o passado - Ela estalou dois dedos e Starky apareceu a seu lado. - Frederick, por favor traga o nosso chá. - O elfo fez uma reverência e sumiu de cena.

Severo indagou:

\- Mamãe, a senhora ainda não se conformou? O nome de nosso elfo é Starky. Ele é filho de Blimpy, que serviu vovó e vovô Snape.

\- Isso não é nome. Nem mesmo um familiar teria um nome desses. Agora, Frederick, esse sim é um nome decente para um elfo.

Austero disse:

\- Mamãe, Frederick é nome de kaiser!

Hisurta Snape empinou o nariz e anunciou:

\- Kaiser trouxa é o equivalente a um elfo doméstico, na minha opinião.

Starky-Frederick reapareceu com uma enorme bandeja de chá com biscuits e começou a servir. Hisurta disse:

\- De qualquer forma, meus queridos, já que vocês têm seus preciosos empregos para voltar, eu não vou me alongar em amenidades, por mais que eu adorasse conversar com vocês. É melhor ir direto ao assunto.

Os dois homens pegaram suas xícaras de chá e ficaram na ponta de suas poltronas acolchoadas, prontos para receber a paulada.

Ela veio aos poucos.

\- Vocês devem ter sabido o que aconteceu recentemente com a antiga e mui nobre casa dos Black, com a qual temos um distante parentesco. Com a morte do renegado Sirius, o clã Black simplesmente se extinguiu. De uma hora para outra, ele se acabou. Cabe a nós evitar que semelhante destino se abata sobre os Snape. Corremos o risco de sermos extintos, e isso eu não permitirei.

Severo não gostava nem um pouco de onde aquilo estava levando.

\- Para ser clara e direta como eu nunca fui: eu quero um neto. Macho, de preferência. Mas para muito breve.

Austero foi o primeiro a pular:

\- O quê?!

Sem se exaltar, Hisurta constinuou a tomar seu chá, dizendo:

\- Você me ouviu. Quero um neto. Não pensem que essa é uma decisão fácil para mim. Entendam: se vocês me derem um neto, eu serei oficialmente uma... avó. - Severo podia jurar que ela estremeceu um pouco ao falar a palavra. - Mas estou disposta a fazer o sacrifício pelo futuro de nossa família. Espero que vocês obviamente não tenham ilusões de que eu gostaria de ter uma criança correndo pela Mansão Snape, ou que eu passarei meses tricotando sapatinhos ou outras platitudes.

Severo apontou:

\- Talvez seja interessante que a senhora saiba que não há, nesse momento, qualquer candidata a mãe deste seu suposto neto. Pelo menos de minha parte.

Os dois se voltaram para Austero, que imediatamente começou a querer ficar vermelho, mas Hisurta logo disse:

\- Não se preocupe, Austero. Eu não vou deixar que essa responsabilidade recaia apenas em você. Em sã consciência, eu não esperaria que uma bruxa aceitável mostrasse interesse em você além da possibilidade de ter o sobrenome Snape.

\- Então a senhora não quer que eu providencie o neto?

\- Absolutamente. Não espero que você o faça, Austero. Você poderia querer fazer as coisas de seu jeito e... - De novo o leve tremor - engravidar uma trouxa. Isso, claro, seria impensável. Eu mesma exterminaria você de bom grado.

Austero empalideceu:

\- Mamãe, mas eu sou seu primogênito...!

Mamãe Snape sorriu - e era uma visão assustadora:

\- Eu sei, querido, e eu o amo muito. Mas se você aparecesse aqui com uma trouxa, ainda por cima grávida, eu acabaria com sua raça. Não se engane quanto a isso.

Ela realmente falava sério, tanto que imediatamente voltou a se ocupar de sua delicada xícara de chá.

O primogênito estava quase tendo um ataque:

\- Nesse caso, se acha que eu vou envergonhar tanto o nosso nome, para que me chamou a participar dessa conversa?

Ela suspirou e sorriu afetuosamente:

\- Pensei que isso estivesse claro, querido. Eu o chamei aqui para lhe dar a oportunidade de me surpreender e apresentar-me um neto aceitável, fruto de uma união reconhecida com uma bruxa puro-sangue. Isso faria sua mãe muito feliz.

\- Entendo - disse Austero, desanimado.

Severo achou melhor falar por si:

\- Mamãe, pense bem no que está dizendo. A senhora espera que eu lhe forneça a próxima geração de Snape. Eu trabalho num internato para crianças. A menos que espere que eu seja acusado de pedofilia, eu não tenho chance de conhecer candidatas aceitáveis para esse seu... projeto.

Ela colocou a xícara de porcelana na mesinha ao lado e disse cuidadosamente:

\- Eu gostaria que você pensasse na possibilidade de passar mais do seu tempo livre em lugares onde possam conhecer candidatas aceitáveis, Severo.

\- Repito: pense bem, mamãe - advertiu Severo. - O que os pais dos alunos diriam se soubessem que seu professor frequenta lugares em busca de companhia feminina?

\- Então não frequente lugares que os alunos conheçam, Severo. Se você quiser, eu posso ajudar nisso. Os Lestrange têm uma filha que em breve estará na idade casadoura. Eu alegremente posso arranjar um jantarzinho íntimo aqui em casa, coisa para apenas umas 50 pessoas.

\- Francamente, mamãe, eu espero que a senhora tenha ouvido o que eu disse sobre pedofilia. A menina Lestrange mal começou Hogwarts.

\- Eu tenho outras opções em vista, querido. Não pense que eu lhe apresentaria um prato pronto. Afinal de contas, eu jamais ira querer pressioná-lo a aceitar alguém que você não queria.

A acidez de Severo se fez presente:

\- É claro, mamãe. Note que eu não estou resistindo de maneira alguma ao seu projeto. Eu só estou apontando o fato de que no momento, minhas opções são virtualmente... inexistentes.

\- Entendo, meu querido - sorriu Hisurta, afetadamente. - Mas eu também acredito que sem um prazo para cumprirmos nosso objetivo, esta reunião terá sido inócua.

Austero quase engasgou no chá:

\- P-prazo?!

\- Naturalmente. Vamos estabelecer metas. Será um incentivo para vocês resolverem esse assunto entre vocês mesmos. Estejam certos de que a última coisa que eu quero é interferir numa decisão tão importante da vida de vocês. Mas se dentro de 90 dias, vocês não me apresentarem ao menos uma candidata aceitável, eu tomarei as rédeas desse projeto. Vocês me conhecem.

Os dois homens estremeceram.

\- Bom, eu acho que já tomei demais o precioso tempo de meus filhinhos. Agora que nós já concordamos com os prazos e condições, acho que vou deixá-los livres para discutirem o assunto. Frederick! - O elfo surgiu a seu lado. - Os meninos estão de saída.

\- Sim, Madame Snape.

Ela se ergueu da cadeira, majestosamente ajeitando o casaco de peles.

\- Foi extremamente agradável ter vocês em casa, meus queridos. Precisamos repetir isso um dia desses - Austero estremeceu. – _Au revoir!_

Com um floreio, ela girou nos calcanhares, e a porta se abriu para que ela voltasse à parte íntima da mansão, andando a um passo aristocrático. Assim que ela saiu, Austero deixou soltar a respiração que não sentiu estar prendendo.

\- Severo, o que vamos fazer?

O mestre de Poções de Hogwarts olhou para o elfo Snarky-Frederick, que segurava seus casacos. Ele pegou seu sobretudo:

\- Ora, vamos embora, é claro. Venha, Austero.

Austero foi praticamente arrastado para fora da Mansão e só no jardim é que Severo falou:

\- Você perdeu a cabeça? Acha que iríamos discutir qualquer coisa ali, onde ela poderia nos ouvir perfeitamente?

\- Ah. Eu me esqueci desse detalhe.

\- Ainda bem que você não é um comensal. Você-Sabe-Quem não teria metade da paciência que ela tem.

\- Mas ela é nossa mãe.

\- Ela é uma Snape em primeiro lugar. Isso ficou bem claro, não?

\- Severo - Austero tinha a voz estrangulada -, eu não tive coragem de dizer, mas... eu tenho uma namorada.

\- É mesmo?

\- Uma moça fascinante. E trouxa.

Severo encarou o irmão, que parecia desolado.

\- Fez bem em não falar coisa alguma. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Ela não espera que você faça parte deste... projeto.

\- Mas talvez ela me tire também do testamento.

\- Oh. Bem, isso é uma possibilidade.

\- Já sei: vou dizer a ela que sou gay, Severo. Assim ela não poderá me exigir mais que lhe dê netos.

\- Eu estive tentado a dizer a mesma coisa, mas vejo dois problemas. O maior deles é que ela imediatamente vai querer arranjar um par aceitável para você. É claro que ela vai se encarregar de selecionar um bruxo puro-sangue aceitável para ser seu consorte - Ao ver o espanto do irmão, Severo continuou: - Ah, você achava que uma coisinha simples como orientação sexual iria detê-la?

\- Não, Severo, mas a biologia poderia detê-la. Homens não podem ter filhos.

Severo estreitou os olhos e disse:

\- Deixe-me dizer-lhe duas palavras: gravidez masculina.

\- Do que é que você está falando, Severo? Isso é impossível, não existe.

\- Você parece se esquecer que eu sou um mestre de Poções, meu irmão. Posso fazer uma poção de fertilidade capaz de engravidar um chafariz.

Austero arregalou os olhos:

\- Você não ousaria.

\- Não, porque o feitiço viraria contra o feiticeiro. Eu é que posso terminar carregando a próxima geração dos Snape. Não me agrada a perspectiva de encarar uma gravidez mágica apenas para satisfazer mamãe.

\- Voltamos à estaca zero. O que vamos fazer?

\- Bom, eu posso tentar matá-la.

\- Severo!

\- Do coração, Austero. Basta eu anunciar meu noivado com a Diretora da Casa Grifinória.

\- Aquela coruja velha da McGonagall? Eu acho mais provável a mamãe matar você. Ou pior: deserdar.

\- Vale o risco, você não acha?

\- É, vale. Só para garantir, será que eu posso namorar uma outra professora de Hogwarts? Aquela Xiomena até que é bem apanhadinha.

\- Austero, lamento informar que Madame Hooch prefere a companhia de pessoas do mesmo sexo.

\- Mas seria um casamento de aparências!

\- Com uma gravidez de aparências? Eu acho que você tem a ideia errada, meu querido irmão. Que tal Madame Trelawney?

\- Hum, eu não tinha pensado nisso. E com sorte, a criança até poderia ser vidente.

Os dois se olharam e, de repente, começaram a rir gostosamente. Austero chegou a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Essa foi boa... - disse o mais velho. - Trelawney vidente!

\- Bom, então está resolvido. Daqui a 90 dias, eu estarei noivo de McGonagall. E se você quiser aparecer no castelo para cortejar Trelawney, eu falarei com Alvo.

\- Boa sorte, Severo. E tome cuidado.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não duvido que McGonagall aceite o noivado.

\- Ai, meu pai.

**THE END**


End file.
